


When the Day Met the Night

by varrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on a song, Drabble, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Sad Louis, When the Day Met the Night, but it's okay because harry saves him, fluff i guess?, it really is a gorgeous song 11/10 would recommend, nothing really happens I just have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varrylarry/pseuds/varrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the moon and Louis was the sun and all was golden in the sky when the day met the night. </p>
<p>bc i'm a sucker for pretty. odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

The moon’s name was Harry. The garden is where Harry would sit and read his fantasy novels and drink teas no greener than his eyes. The moon talked to his garden under the shade of the leafy umbrella trees and in return all the plants bloomed the most beautiful flowers for him. Harry spoke softly and rested against the trunk and enjoyed his existence.

Louis was the sun’s name. The sun shone brightly and never-endingly. He warmed the Earth and brought life to all the creatures on it. All this burning and shining however had made the sun tiresome, and his eyes as blue as the sky around him dulled until he was sure to collapse. Louis’ whole universe had lost its colour.

When the sun found the moon, he was drinking tea out in his garden. The sun watched as the moon read aloud from his book to all the surrounding greenery. Even the new shoots, which had just begun to grow, seemed to lean towards where he rested against the bark of that green umbrella tree. Louis peered out at the handsome man from behind a shrub and watched as the moon’s lips moved around every muted word he spoke. He simply had to meet him.

Harry looked up when the pages of his book seemed to glow with the warmest of light. There stood in front of him was a brilliantly shining sun with the saddest of blue eyes. Shutting his book, Harry stood carefully and extended his hand to this foreign man. The sun looked down at it and clasped it in his own before looking up.

Their eyes met, and the sky burst into a new colour. No longer was it the inky, quiet darkness of Harry’s garden nor was it the vibrant blues surrounding Louis’ radiance. This sky had turned a dazzling golden. Both sun and moon continued to look into each other’s eyes while the clouds reflected the aureate hues of this new sky and the songbirds became honeyed as they flew through it.

“Hello,” said the sun when their hands unclasped.

“Pleasure to meet you,” the moon replied. He tilted his head. “Tell me, sun, what has made your eyes so sad?”

The sun blushed. “It is no matter, sweet moon.”

The moon’s brow furrowed at the sun’s response. Then he said, “Harry is my name.”

The sun nodded thoughtfully. “Mine is Louis.”

“What has made your eyes so sad, Louis?” Harry asked again.

“As I said, Harry, it is no matter. The dullness in my world began to disappear the moment I caught your eye.”

It was now the moon’s turn to blush. “Would you like to sit with me?”

“Of course,” Louis agreed as they settled.

A bird chirped from above and they both looked up to watch as she glided through the dazzling new sky. “The Kingfisher,” Harry commented. “They say she brings us love and prosperity.”

“Does she?” Louis grinned.

“Don’t laugh!” Harry scolded in jest.

“I would never!” Louis took Harry’s hands into his own. “May we stay like this?”

“That’s alright Louis, as long as you promise not to leave me heartbroken.”

“Never,” the sun assured, rubbing the other man’s knuckles and gazing into the green eyes he would one day realize had saved his life.  

**xXx**

The sun and moon stayed together. Harry read Louis stories and Louis told tales of what he had seen on his ventures around Earth. They tended to the garden together and drank green tea and loved each other unconditionally. The Kingfisher had built a nest in the umbrella tree Harry and Louis sat under and every day reminded them of the love they found in each other with her [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLMSOwEFPps). Colour returned to the sun’s world and the moon was able to be there with him as it happened. 

The sky remained as golden as it had been [when the day met the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPPJQNy7bdI).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've had this in my head for about a year now and it's only now, at 1:00 am that I finally found the motivation to spit it out already. Drop a comment or kudos if you liked it ^^


End file.
